


Remus Wrocks: Lupin’s Tale (Where Are We Going)

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus struggles to figure out how Severus fits into his life. Written for LMoM 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Wrocks: Lupin’s Tale (Where Are We Going)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This world and its characters do not belong to me in any way. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> Challenges: Lusty Month of May 2009, porn battle Round 6
> 
> Notes: This is a special year for me—my fifth attempt at LMOM! So I decided this time around to celebrate by choosing some of my favorite WRock songs and writing fics inspired by some of their lyrics.

My friends transformed,  
To help me get by.  
But I,  
Cannot ask you,  
To do the same,  
Or even put up,  
With all,  
That I would need.  
I’m just too much,  
For one to love.  
~Lupin’s Tale (Where Are We Going) by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls

Severus’ brow was knitted in concentration as he poured over the sea of documents before him. Though they were in English, they made no sense to him what so ever. The language was full of circular sentences that ended up nowhere and incomplete sentences that couldn’t even squeeze out a point. There were some words used clearly for show and other words used entirely out of context. Beyond that, the parts that did make some semblance of sense were just plain idiotic. The policies were dreadful and even more dreadfully explained. “I don’t understand why Dumbledore gave me this task,” Snape muttered. 

“Perhaps he thought you were the best person for it.”

Snape had been hunched over the kitchen table at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. But at the sound of the voice, he sat up and raised his head to see Remus strolling in. He was wearing patched pajamas and had brought a blanket down with him. Snape, on the other hand, wore his usual set of black robes.

“Bollocks,” Snape said. “He should have given these to Arthur Weasley. That man has spent his whole career navigating this ministry double-talk. If anyone can figure these out, it’s Arthur.”

“Arthur’s busy,” Remus said, sympathetically. 

“And I’m not?” Snape snapped.

Remus’ eyes showed his amusement though Remus tried not to smile. “Not at the moment. That is why you were able to stay here for a little while.”

Snape met Remus’ gaze. “I’m staying here for a little while because you’re ill. No other reason. I could do this job just as easily back at my office in Hogwarts. Perhaps I could do it better, even.” 

Nodding, Remus replied, “Yes, of course.” Remus sat down at the table, and Snape immediately pulled the papers close to keep them away from Remus. 

“The last thing I need is you coughing and sneezing all over these.”

As if on cue, Remus’ throat itched and burned. He coughed a few times. 

Snape cringed. “Please keep that to yourself.”

Remus rubbed at his nose and hugged the blanket more tightly around his shoulders. “I hate to ask, since I know you’re busy, but how is that Pepper Up Potion coming along?”

Snape looked back down at his papers, avoiding answering, which was answer enough without Snape’s, “I have not had the time to work on it yet.”

Remus coughed, sneezed, and cleared his throat in that order. It took him some time before he spoke again. “Only I thought you were going to brew it for me immediately.”

Tossing down his quill and a few pieces of parchment, Snape glared at the man. “If you want a health potion, contact Madam Pomfrey. Just because I am highly trained at potions it does not mean I qualify as a healer.“

“I am sorry if I inadvertently confused the two. I merely thought you would be able to brew something for me that would help me feel better. You make me the Wolfsbane Potion every month, after all.”

“I do that because the alternative is too terrible to comprehend. I can put up with you being a werewolf, but losing your mind each month is unacceptable.”

Remus nodded. The Wolfsbane Potion also ensured that Snape could safely be around Remus during the furry nights. Remus still wasn’t certain Snape prepared the potion for the right reasons. The thought of the prank Sirius had pulled on him more than a century ago in their fifth year of Hogwarts was never spoken of but never forgotten. “Pepper Up isn’t a difficult potion though, is it?” Remus asked. 

“If you want a slap-dash potion, visit Diagon Alley. Just because I am here, it does not mean I am your personal potions master to answer your every beck and call. I am your lover, not your slave.” Snape’s eyes were dark, accusing, making Remus feel even worse, somehow—sick, needy, and guilty all at once.

“I am well aware of your role here, Severus. And if I could travel just now to get some, I would.” He coughed again. “And if I could make the potion himself, I would. But you’re much better at potions than I am.”

This made Severus Snape laugh out loud. “Lupin, Neville Longbottom is better at potions than you are.”

Remus frowned. “That’s not very nice.”

“You’re right,” Snape replied. “You’re not truly that bad.”

“Severus!” Remus exclaimed, but gave a small laugh. Then he turned his head and sneezed into his shoulder. 

Snape sighed quite deeply. “Oh for Merlin’s sake.” With a sweeping motion, he moved all the documents aside. “Get over here.” 

After hesitating briefly, Remus settled onto Snape’s lap, straddling him. Remus pressed his cheek to Snape’s forehead. He sniffled and whispered an apology. Then, when Snape said nothing, he repeated himself. “I am sorry, you know. For all of this. I realize I’m not easy to put up with.” 

“I’m not complaining,” Snape whispered back. 

“That would be a first.”

Snape wrapped his arms around Remus’ torso, hands snaking beneath the blanket, holding the man close. “You have nothing to apologize for. You can’t help falling ill after the full moon. It comes with the territory.” 

“That’s just the problem, isn’t it?” Remus sniffed again and shivered slightly. “You should not have to deal with this. Or any of it, for that matter.”

Snape moved, dislodging Remus’ resting head. The two looked at each other for a long moment. Then Snape whispered, “Neither should you.” 

A weak smile found Remus’ face. “Does that mean you’ll make me some Pepper Up?”

Snape tilted his head back. “It means I shall do you one better.” Then he moved in, swiftly, and kissed Remus. Soft, strong lips helped themselves to Remus’. Then hands slowly rubbed up and down Remus’ back a few times before slipping down into Remus’ pants. 

Remus stiffened with a gasp and another sniffle. “Oh yes,” he moaned into Snape’s mouth as Snape’s mouth opened for a more invasive, passionate kiss. Snape’s finger circled the head of his cock teasingly and tickled Remus’ sensitive skin on the way out of the pajama pants. Remus tried to control himself. He tried to restrain himself. He tried to remind himself that he was sick and should take it easy. But suddenly he was leaning forward then thrusting forward. Through several layers of clothing, Remus’ cock rubbed against Snape’s abdomen and the jolts of pleasure that erupted from that made Remus moan unrestrainedly. 

Snape covered Remus’ chin and neck with kisses and the sorts of nibbles and nips Remus could never risk giving Snape. Remus shuddered with excitement, froting faster, harder. The contact against his hard cock causing his whole body to tingle with desire. He started to wrap his arms around Snape, to keep them close, but pushed him back immediately. “Not yet,” Snape insisted. 

Snape’s hands slid up under Remus’ pajama top and ran over the man’s chest. His fingertips grazed over the imperfections—the slight curves that had come with old age, the thick scars snaking across his body—then paused at the little nipples. Tweaking, twisting, teasing, Snape knew just how much to do. It was if Snape knew Remus’ body as well as he knew his own. He knew what Remus needed, and it wasn’t Pepper Up. 

“Touch me,” Remus whispered the command, but already Snape’s hand was back around Remus’ cock, touching him. Pulling him. Stroking him. Remus threw his head back, coughed a little, then thrust eagerly into Snape’s hand. Snape’s other hand reached down, cupping Remus’ balls with gentle pressure. 

This was entirely too much for Remus to handle. Snape slowed his strokes to try to help Remus last longer, but it was a losing battle at this point. Remus came powerfully, letting out a sigh along with his release. It wasn’t until he was nearly through that he realized Snape had reached an orgasm as well. The tent beneath Snape’s robe now had a growing wet patch upon it. The man’s brow, once knitted in concentration, was relaxed as a look of pure pleasure appeared on his face. 

Remus savored both orgasms for as long as they lasted, craving the intimacy the well-timed orgasms had brought. And when they were over, Remus clung to Snape, not wanting it to end. 

With the blanket wrapped around both of them, and Remus wrapped in Severus’ arms, both sat there, content and spent. It was quiet and beautiful until Remus shook with a vicious sneeze. Snape winced. “I’ll make that Pepper Up for you now.”

Remus snuggled against Snape and closed his eyes. “If you so much as move and ruin this moment, I’ll kill you dead, Severus.”

At those words, an irrepressible smile spread across Snape’s face. Remus opened one eye for just a brief instant, and caught a glimpse of the smile before Snape could will it away.

Though I cannot deny,  
When I look at you,  
I see a future.  
Maybe with a little time,  
We could make it,  
And be together.  
~Lupin’s Tale (Where Are We Going) by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls  



End file.
